


Bound

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Angel Mating, Bondage, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Magical Tattoos, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Possessive Lucifer, Sex Magic, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe go undercover one night to help catch a group of bad guys. Where they have to perform in front of EVERYONE on stage. But where it starts on the stage where does it end for the night.





	1. I'm bound to you.

Chloe dressed in a black bra and black thong leaned against a metal pole as she slowly moved her hands up her body until her hands were over her head. And her hip's did a slow grind against nothing but the air. She felt him walk up behind her as she didn't move from her spot. She felt his hands run up her body slowly teasing everything it touched. She gasped softly as his hands grabbed her wrists and tied them tightly to the pole behind her. She felt his hands run down her front again as they stopped at the top of her panties. She felt him lean in closer towards her to whisper hotly in her ear.

"Yes that's it my little succubus show them how sexy you are." He kissed her throat before he nibbled on that spot making her gasp and moan for him. "My naughty little woman." Lucifer's voice came into her ear before he softly chuckled against her. "Your drooling." His hand glided down to rub her pussy with her thong still on before he ripped it off her body and tossed it to the ground. "Your pussy is enjoying this."

Chloe gasped softly as she felt him getting worse and worse as she was soaking through panties. She gasped as she felt him rip them off and go about torturing her more and more with just his fingers.

Lucifer teased and pinched her nub as he felt her body twitch as he also heard her breathing change as he kept toying and playing now with her nub. He leaned in and whispered hotly in her ear. "Cum for me. Scream for me. Beg me. That is what you will do until you say those words will I give you what you want. What you craze deep inside that very hot core of yours." He moved his other arm and hand around her to join the one torturing her nub to trust two fingers into her. He moved his hand that was torturing her nub to go up and shoves her bra up out of the way as he pinched her nipple between two fingers and twisted it.

Chloe gasped out a moan as the pleasure raced through her as she wiggled further back against the pole wishing she was wiggling back against him instead of this metal pole.

Lucifer kept up his sweet torture until Chloe let out a whimper as she came. It shot out nearly off the stage they were on as he kept going with his torture until he removed his fingers from her very hungry pussy then.

Chloe whimpered when Lucifer removed his fingers from her pussy. She whimpered louder when he was no longer touching her.

Lucifer walked around to her front. He heard her gasp when he knew she saw the black half mask on his face as he reached up and removed her bra from her body. "Say it and be rewarded by your master."

Chloe shook her head slightly knowing they were on a case and they were already a couple so doing this wouldn't have been out of the normal for them. Though being tied up and stuff was very new to her. But with Lucifer, she was getting turned on by this as this was her first time being tied up ever with him.

"Very well Star I will keep the torture going than!" Lucifer said with a rather sexy smirk as he knelt down before her. He spread her legs and brought them over his shoulder as he leaned his face in to sniff her pussy before he did a few teasing licks over the whole thing from top to bottom.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she tried not to squirm with all his teasing.

Lucifer trusted his tongue into her deeply.

Chloe squealed from that.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he did it again and again before he went to town licking out her whole pussy then happily.

Chloe's eyes couldn't see anything past Lucifer on his knee's before her happily licking her pussy. She groaned when he started to suck on her poor little nub.

Lucifer's hearing was muffled by Chloe keeping a tight hold around his head with her thighs that got even tighter when she had screamed and came for him into his mouth. He licked her clean before he gently removed her legs from his shoulders and stood up for himself. He stood there watching Chloe's form as she tried really hard to catch her breath from that. "Will you say it now or shall we keep going?"

Chloe shook her head. "No."

Lucifer gave her a rather brief smirk before he untied her hands from the pole. "On your knee's before your master my sexual slave."

Chloe knelt down before him looking up at him. "What will you have me do now my master?"

Lucifer undid his pants and pulled out his cock. "You're going to blow me Star and even after I cum you will keep on sucking."

Chloe went to grab his cock with her hands when they were swatted away by Lucifer.

"Mouth only for my sexual slaves!" Lucifer said simply.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock and the sides as well too. She stuck out her tongue and licked him all over. She tried to use her tongue and lips to take the tip of his cock in her mouth as she started to suck on him.

Lucifer trusted his hip's gently into her mouth as he watched her suck on him as she bobbed her head up and down him. He groaned as he kept on trusting his hip's towards her mouth over and over again.

Chloe moaned around him as she kept on sucking on him over and over again. As her mouth sliding up and down his shaft over and over again as she felt her jaw start to hurt as she doubled down on her efforts.

Lucifer reached down and grabbed her hair in both of his hands. He looked down watching her as he gently trusted into her mouth as she kept on sucking him. He trusted hard into her mouth hitting the back of her throat as he came with a roar.

Chloe quickly swallowed before she started to lick and suck him clean.

Lucifer pulled out of her mouth and helped her to stand up as he tucked himself into his pants as he looked down at her. "You did well."

Chloe looked up briefly and smiled at him.

A cough off stage sounded as Ella looked up at them holding up a blanket. "We got the whole gang while you two kept them busy."

Lucifer took the blanket and wrapped Chloe in it. "Good" He pulled Chloe up against him and turned her around so she faced her as he walked right behind Chloe. He still had a little problem that still needed to be dealt with later on.

Chloe swallowed again before her horse sounding voice spoke up. "Does the boss need anything else from me?"

Ella shook her head slightly. "Run." She winked at them as she turned and headed back over the group.

Dan glanced up and quickly glanced down then going back to his work.

Lucifer walked her outside and helped her into his car and got in and drove off. After a bit, he spoke. "That was fun."

Chloe reached over and placed a hand on his cloth covered cock. "I'm still hungry."

Lucifer had a rather sexy devilish smile across his face as he grinned at that commit. "Spread your legs for me."

Chloe spread her legs as far as they go.

Lucifer placed a hand on her upper thigh as he drove the car as he teased her skin. He kept on teasing her flesh towards her very wet and hot center.

Chloe whimpered softly. "Tease."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he found her nub and gently pressed it before he gently rubbed it. "You're the tease." He smirked as he heard her whimper as he rubbed her nub a little harder then.

Chloe moaned got louder when she felt him slip to fingers into her very hot, wet, and hungry pussy. She felt the palm of his hand right over her poor little nub as he trusted his fingers into her.

Lucifer kept on driving as he was also driving Chloe's body into a puddle. His lips twitched into a smirk when he felt Chloe's hand on his cock rubbing it. "Are you that hungry?"

"Lucifer if you don't hurry up and get home I will pull out your penis and either bend down and blow your brains out or hop into your lap while you keep driving. And we both know where those two things end us up." Chloe said trying to sound stern at him.

Lucifer removed his fingers from her pussy and pinched her nub. "Naughty little minx." He removed his hand as he licked her cream from his fingers and hand as they drive.

Chloe glared at him when he removed his fingers from her so very wet pussy as she noticed they had a while ago drove pass Lux. "Where are we going Lucifer?"

"One of my homes where you can scream as loud as you want and no one can come and 'try' and save you as I drive you insane with pleasure." He said with a smile. "Does that work for you dearie?"

Chloe whimpered softly. "You think you're going to make me scream?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Oh, I'm pretty sure since I do plan on tieing you back down before I feast on you for a long time."

"You're lucky I don't want us to crash or I would climb into your lap and dry hump you until I come."

"And you wonder why I called you a succubus." He put her head down in his lap as he kept on driving. "We both know you're going to need your rest."

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to rest. It wasn't long until she fell asleep with her head in Lucifer's lap.

Lucifer glanced down and smiled before he glanced up skyward. He glanced back down at Chloe's sleeping form and grinned as a rather wicked thought came to his mind as he kept on driving. It wasn't long until he was already there he asked Mazi to get it ready for him with a list of what he wanted inside too. He parked his car and after he turned it off he got out and walked around the other side of the car and scooped up Chloe into his arms as the blanket covered her flesh from his sight. He carried her inside and into his master bedroom. He laid her down and carefully removed the blanket. He bent down and took one wrist and carefully hooked it into the cuff that hung off the bed. He tightens it out making sure it wasn't too tight but tight enough she wouldn't remove her hands unless she asked him too. He did the same treatment to her other wrist before he carefully placed a blindfold on her face. He stood up and walked to the end of the bed and did the same with her legs spreading her out wide for him. She looked like a sacrifice being offered up to a god. But in this case to the devil himself after all. He sat down on the bench at the end of the bed as he removed his shoes and socks as he waited for her to awaken.

Chloe woke a couple hours later when she tried to move her hands and feet she started to panic over the whole thing. "Lucifer?" She could hear footsteps walking towards her and stop at the door.

"Ah, the sacrifice for the devil has finally awakened and is ready to be ravished!" Lucifer said with a slight smirk in his voice.

Chloe growled at that. "Yes well the devil ever wants to have sex with his girlfriend again he will untie her."

Lucifer walked up and bent down between her legs and inhaled. "Someone's still drooling over all of this. Even though you keep complaining about the whole thing." He blew softly on her pussy then.

Chloe twitched and jumped on the bed from that. "I mean what I said Lucifer untie me." She moaned when Lucifer went back to torturing her numb with a finger. "Lucifer!" She growled out at him sharply.

"What it was begging for my touch like this." He smirked softly. "Like the rest of this area is craving my touch."

"Like where?" Chloe was going to regret playing into his little game of his he was playing with her and her body.

"Like here for one." He ran his finger on her pussy lips.

Chloe let out a soft little whimper as she asked. "And?"

"Also here." He slipped a finger inside her pussy and wiggled it about a bit. "Though its very hungry for something longer, thicker, and harder than my own fingers. As it pounds into you over and over again." He bent his head and kissed her stomach. He removed his finger from her pussy and sucked it clean as he watched her with starved eyes and she is his feast to fill his hunger.

Chloe moaned then. "Then don't you think it should be fed?"

Lucifer stood up then and removed his pants he wasn't wearing any underwear as he peeled down his tight leather black pants off his body. He poured himself over her body as he bent down and kissed her on the lips as he placed himself between her legs. "It's so hard for you."

Chloe whimpered softly as she felt him all of him over every inch of her body. "I need it Lucifer."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her again on the lips. He pulled back and took his cock in his hands and glided the head over her pussy a few times before he placed the head of it at her core. He started to slowly slide himself all the way into her.

Chloe groaned loudly when Lucifer bottomed out inside of her.

Lucifer leaned back on his hands to watch the pleasure going across her face right then. He reached back and undid the hooks on her legs and brought them up around his waist. He smirked as he watched Chloe squirming under him.

"Move." She moaned.

Lucifer bent down and kissed her on her lips deeply before he pulled back and whispered softly. "I will soon enough." He tilted his head and nibbled on her neck as he could hear all the sounds she was going to make for him as he started to slowly thrust into her. He ran his hands lightly down her arms until he took a hold of the strap's and removed them.

Chloe went to move her arms around his neck when she felt him grab a hold of them and keep them apart and her still under the control of his trusts. "Lucifer?" She whimpered softly.

Lucifer whispered hotly into her ear. "I'm bound to you, Chloe? Can't you feel it deep down?" He asked her as he trusted into her slowly.

Chloe whimpered softly. "This isn't the time to talk about your father Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Partly. But you bounded me up the moment we first met. Even more so now as I have my devilish way with you." He licked her earlobe before he gently bit down on it.

Chloe gasped as she bucks up into him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smirked softly as he whispered something into her ear "Ggwrek."

Chloe turned and looked into his face with a question in her eyes about what he just said to her just as he started to thrust into her harder. "Huh?"

Lucifer grinned at her as he glanced over at there joined hands and wrists. He wonders if she could feel the mark his mark appearing on her skin. It was the cross with an extra line a little way's down front the normal cross stuck in a figure eight. He bent down and kissed her on her nose. "I said, wife."

Chloe winced slightly as she went to move her hand to look but he wouldn't let her move her hand at all. She looked up at him confused just as he trusted a little harder into her and rotated his hip's.

Lucifer picked up more speed as he kept her distracted he kept slamming into her over and over again. "Scream for me." He said with a grin.


	2. I been marked by you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's been marked but really why or was it all a dream from last nights sex romp?

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No."

Lucifer trusted into a little harder. "Really now shall we go on all night then into tomorrow?" He asked her with a rather wicked grin. "The choice is yours, Chloe?"

Chloe whimpered softly as she tilted her hips up into his and ground up into him then. "Lucifer I need to cum."

Lucifer grinned as he bent his head and kissed her nose. "And you will lot soon enough." He said with a smirk. He trusted into her harder and harder as he watched her head go side to side on the bed.

Chloe threw her head back and on a gasp when he hit a part of her she seemed to forget was inside of her she screamed loudly right into his face. She screamed again when he hit that spot over and over again like he was torturing her with his cock inside her very own body.

Lucifer finally felt her cum over his cock. He trusted into her maybe a little too hard into her body before he held himself still inside her as he came hard into her. He fell onto her as he laid there for a moment catching his breath. After a bit, he finally pulled out of her and laid down beside her trying to catch his breath.

Chloe just laid there like someone just killed her as she tried to catch her breath as well. "Wow!" she muttered softly after a bit.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he reached over and pulled her into his side. "Glad you enjoyed your self."

Chloe closed her eyes then too tired to look at the mark on her arm or ask Lucifer about it. It wasn't long after she closed her eyes and fell asleep against him.

Lucifer looked down at his right wrist and smirked at it. He spoke softly to himself. "I guess sex magic really does work for the devil. Better then what I was told about too." He said with a smirk as he looked at Chloe's right wrist as well. He brought it up to his lips to kiss.

Chloe whimpered softly when he kissed her mark.

Lucifer put her arm back down gently before he closed his own eyes and went to sleep then in the night quiet of the dark of there room.

The next morning Chloe slipped out of the bed. She stood there in the buff watching Lucifer sleeping happily on his stomach. She smirked softly as she stared at his perfect back. She mentally shook her head before she turned and walked out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. She walked over to the coffee pot and smirked finding it was a Keurig coffee maker. She placed a cup under it and put one of the pods of coffee in and pressed down to make a cup of coffee. While it was brewing she looked down at her right wrist and noticed the mark of satan that was large had shrunk and Celtic heart knot had formed around it. She smiled softly at the whole thing just as her coffee got done. She did it up right and picked up the glass and inhaled it before she took a large sip from it with a happy sigh.

"Well, you seem very happy this morning? Is it because of the great sex from the night before or the coffee?" Lucifer asked with a rueful smile on his lips.

Chloe stood there thinking about it for a moment as she enjoyed checking him out in the buff openly this time around. "Can it be both?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Enjoying the view?"

Chloe smirked softly. "Yes."

Lucifer put his hands behind his back. "Then keep looking as long as you want. Though myself I rather touch all of you." He said with a rather wicked grin on his face.

"Oh, I will after you explain?" She held up her right wrist for him to see. "What did you do Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked sheepish for a moment before he looked away for a moment until he felt the hot cup pressed against his bare chest. "Ouch."

"Talk or this is going down your front next!" Chloe said in warning.

Lucifer sighed softly. "I cast a spell I knew. I had Mazi make sure the bedroom was ready. I didn't know if I could cast it on you since we both know my one power doesn't work on you."

"And you wanted to see if you could use any kind of sexual magic on me or just this one spell?" Chloe asked as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Well, it's mostly sex magic but a bit of dark magic as well thrown in." He said taking a step back when she moved to press the coffee cup against his skin again. "To bind your lifespan to mine and the start of the mating bond."

"Why didn't you tell me about this idea in the first place Lucifer?" She said finishing her coffee and put the mug down then.

"I didn't know if it would work in the first place?" Lucifer said truthfully.

Chloe sighed softly. "You should have still asked. Now go sit your ass down in the chair with your hands behind the chair." She said sternly.

Lucifer looked at her confused. "What are you going to do?"

Chloe walked pass him and pulled one the dining room chair's out and pointed at the seat. "Sit your butt in that chair with your hands behind your back and where is some rope since I guess you didn't bring my police issue cuff's here?"

Lucifer pointed to the closest. "Your purse and a suitcase are in there." He said simply as he sat down in the chair and put his hands behind his back.

Chloe walked over and opened the door. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her handcuff's. She noticed her cell phone and noticed she had a text message from her boss letting her know she had the day off. She grabbed the duct tape as well before she turned and closed the door and walked over to her victim then.

Lucifer saw what she was carrying and raised an eyebrow at her. "And what are you going to do to me detective I did nothing wrong I will confess to nothing."

Chloe smirked softly as she placed the stuff on the table and grabbed her cuff's and walked around behind him and cuffed her hands together. "Ah but you have done something wrong." She reached over and grabbed the duct tape and taped his wrists together as well. "And you will admit to your wrongdoing in due time."

"We shall see. But all I did was marry the woman who drives me crazy and turns me on. She makes me mortal when I am not. And all the things I want to do to her every single time I see her is something else." He grinned as his nose twitched slightly. "Besides you are getting in the way of me finishing..." He looked at her annoyed when she put a piece of duct tape over his mouth then.

"That's enough out of you." She said simply as she knelt down before him, and duct taped his ankles to the chair. "Hmm." She said looking up at his hardening cock. "You're enjoying your self.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders as he watched her go put the duct tape away and go into the kitchen for a moment. His eyes widen when she came back out with a glass and an ice cube then.

Chloe poured the ice cube into her hand over his body. Letting him see it go into her hands. She took the ice and slowly started to glide it along every inch of his body. Only letting it linger on his nipples before her hand moved on with the ice but her mouth would lick and nibble that spot after her hand moved on.

Lucifer moaned behind his gag of duct tape. He almost bucked fully out of his seat when Chloe ran the ice cube along and all around his cock.

Chloe put the ice cube in her mouth before she leaned towards his cock then. She took his cock into her mouth. She had to quickly place her hands on his upper thighs as she started to suck on him happily.

Lucifer's body had grown tight from the cold as he sat there watching her enjoying herself sucking on his cock like it was a fucking lollipop.

Chloe kept on sucking on him until the ice melted in her mouth and he cum down her throat. She swallowed his load down before she licked and sucked him clean. She let him slide out of her mouth as she sat back smirking up at him as she licked her bottom lip clean. "I hope that doesn't finish off what you were trying to do Lucifer."

Lucifer swallowed and shook his head.

"Good." She said with a smile as she stood up and sat down in his lap.

Lucifer looked her in the eyes with a question there. He wasn't getting why she was happy about that.

Chloe kissed him on his nose before she reached down between them and ran a finger along his cock. She let out a squeak when she felt hands on her ass as she looked up sharply into his face. "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer with one hand pulled her closer as his other reached up and removed the tape from his mouth. "You know dam well cuff's don't keep me in place unless I don't want to get out of them." He put her down on the table before he reached down and removed the tape from around his ankles and the chair. He stood up and kept her from moving off this table. "You want to ride don't you?"

Chloe sat up and smiled at him. "We both know you love that idea."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Another time." He said stepping between her legs. "I suddenly have a desire to find out how strong this table really is." He asked looking down at her as his fingers ran along the outside of her thighs.

"Something tells me that's not the only thing you want to try out." Lucifer shook his head as he grabbed a hold of his cock and teased her opening then. "Keep going or chicken out now?"

Chloe smirked softly. "If you stop I will shoot you."

Lucifer chuckled as he slid the head of his cock into her. His hands came around and grabbed a hold of her ass as he helped her to slide all the way to the hilt on his cock. Once he bottomed out and moaned he smiled. "Much better."

Chloe moaned softly as she looked at him confused.

"It feels like I just slid into home." He chuckled.

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Something tells me for a long time now your going to keep me on your cock whenever you can?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "For the most part yes. So many ways and places to have sex it sounds wonderful to me." He started to thrust into her then.

Chloe moaned softly as the pleasure of it all raced through her blood. Her nails dug into his back causing him to thrust harder and faster into her.


	3. What are you plotting Lucifer?

Lucifer enjoyed the feel of her nails digging into his skin it spurred him on to go harder and deeper into her. He wanted to make sure she would feel him hours even not days later still inside of her. Or well it could be wishful thinking on his part after all. He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips as he slowed down for a moment to speak to her. "Who are you bound to Chloe?"

Chloe whimpered softly. "Lucifer?"

"Are you bound to me?" He asked looking down at her.

"Will you fuck me instead of talking to me?" Chloe asked whimpering softly as she looked at him.

"Answer me and I will go back to pounding into you." He said with a smirk.

Chloe pouted softly at him. "Please."

Lucifer put his hands down on the table beside her and stopped thrusting. Every part of him screamed at him to keep on fucking her brains out. But his devilish side wanted, needed, craved that answer from her lips. "Answer me." He growled out as he felt her wiggle her self on his cock.

Chloe dug her fingernails into his back. "Lucifer?" She whimpered as she looked up at him.

"Answer me or I will tape you to this table to make you my very own sex toy." He said sternly.

Chloe swallowed she couldn't tell if he would do that to her. She knew he could but would he? She mentally cursed her sex-addled mind as she tried to come up with an answer for him.

Lucifer sighed as he goes to slide himself out of her he stops when her legs tighten even harder around his waist. "ANSWER ME!" He growled at her.

Chloe swallowed hard she could see how much this was killing him. She thought back to her life before she met him or ever heard of Lucifer Morningstar. All she did was living to day to day. Eat, sleep, take her daughter to school, go to work, and then do it all over again the next day. She knew she hadn't been really alive then. But the moment she and Lucifer walked into each other's lives. That was the moment they both came alive again. That was also when a lot of there old wounds started to heal too. "I'm bound to you." She whispered softly. "Like you are to me."

Lucifer's face broke into a grin before he trusted sharply into her. He put his hands on her ass as he lifted her off the table as he started to fuck her in midair as he felt her clinging onto him sharply. "Mine." He growled out at her.

"Yes." She whimpered as she clung to him.

Lucifer kept on thrusting into her over and over again. "My mate."

Chloe clung to him as she was pretty much holding on with her hands and legs as she is bounced up and down on his shaft.

"My bride." Lucifer took a step towards the bedroom as he groaned softly because of the movement.

Chloe whimpered softly over the whole thing.

"My bond." He said as he took a few more step's towards the bedroom.

Chloe bent in towards him when she came on a soundless scream as she felt her back against a wall.

"My queen." He growled out as he started to really fuck her near the wall. He bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Chloe knew later if not tomorrow she was going to be sore in a lot of places. Though she didn't seem to mind where she would be most likely sore to start with.

Lucifer kept on fucking her over and over again as she came two more times. On her third time she came, he came as well. He stood there holding her between his body and the wall behind them. After a bit, he slid out of her and carried her towards the bed and laid her down. He whispered softly. "I love you."

Chloe looked up shocked at him as she slowly smiled at him and smiled. "Good cause I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him on his chin. "Later you can fix food." She pointed at the bed. "Time for a good nights rest."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "More like a morning nap." He carried her to bed. "Get some sleep I will be back."

Chloe laid there with her eyes closed. "Going out?"

Lucifer smirked. "Food and to rest to see am I mortal or immortal."

Chloe yawned softly as she fell asleep after the next yawn.

Lucifer got dressed and walked out to his car after locking the place up. He got into his car and smiled as the marking on his wrist was a deep black and he smirked softly. He got into his car and drove back into the city for food and other things.

Chloe slept peacefully for the next couple of hours when she woke up to the feeling of someone watching her. She sat up and smiled at Lucifer standing there watching her with his hands behind his back. "Hello?" She asked noticing as she stared at him longer he is still dressed in a suit than those tight leather pants he had been wearing before they slipped away. "What do you have behind your back Lucifer?" She sat as she looked at him. "What's going on?"

Lucifer pulled a black bag from behind his back. "You're going to love my surprise just get dressed and your shoes are inside the bag too." He placed the bag on the bed and smiled at her. "Oh to answer your question that lovely head of yours I am still immortal." He turned and stepped out of the bedroom.

Chloe opened the bag and pulled everything out. She stood there and stared at the black wedding dress. She gapped at seeing it as she looked out the door as Lucifer's back. She mentally shook her head slightly as she was happy to find underwear in the bag and put them on quickly. She put the dress on and didn't zip it up. "Lucifer will you zip up my dress for me?"

Lucifer turned and walked in and grinned at her. "Lovely." He spun her around and as he zipped up the back of her dress he kissed the back of her neck. "I knew this short black dress would look good on you."

Chloe spun around as she fixed the off the shoulder dress. "It's a wedding dress Lucifer?" She said as she stepped back to fix her knee high length dress. She leaned on his arm as she put her shoes on.

Lucifer watched her doing her hair the best she could to fix it up. "I know and what's going on is a surprise."

Chloe looked at him as she still faced the mirror. "I don't really do surprises."

"You're going to love this one. Though one of these days you can always tie me to the bed and have your wicked way with me." He said with a slow grin.

"Until you break out of the handcuff's on your own?" She asked with a smirk as she turned towards him.

"Yes." He chuckled softly.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she walked up to him and tapped his nose. "You're lucky I love you. You do know that right?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "And you're lucky I don't drag you back to bed and keep you there until the end of time."

"Pervert." She muttered softly as she squeaked when he patted her behind as they headed towards the door. "My purse and suitcase?"

"In a safe place." He said as he helped her into the car. He got into the other side of his car and started to drive away from the house then.

Chloe didn't understand why she was in a black wedding dress none the less a wedding dress period. Or where they are going anyway she turned and looked at him. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Not yet."

Chloe reached over and pinched his arm for that answer.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he kept on driving. "Keep it up and I will forget to behave Chloe and you know where my fingers will end up." He said as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

Chloe blushed brightly. "I'm magically married to a pervert."

"But i'm your pervert." He pointed at the church they were getting close to.

Chloe looked at it and then at him. "You're not going to do something perverted inside the house of your father are you?"

Lucifer looked at her quickly at her annoyed. "No." He looked back at the road as they pulled up front. "Well?"

Chloe opened her mouth to say something when she heard a child's giggle as a lot of people she knew and a lot of people she had no clue who they came pouring out of the church and nearby places. She turned and looked at Lucifer. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer got out of the car and walked around to the other side and opened her side of the car and helped her out. He made sure her dress was free before he closed the door behind her. "Welcome to our wedding."

Trixie ran up and hugged her mom. "Father Lucifer plotted the whole thing, mom. He got everyone and I mean everyone on board to this too."

Chloe looked at him. "Really so the case the other day?"

"Fell into place and it all worked out. Besides, you have your bridesmaids your daughter, Mazi, and Linda. While I have my best man/woman Ella, Azarel, and Amendiael standing on my side." Lucifer said with a smile.

Chloe leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered softly. "Is every member of your family here?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "My father isn't here but he is watching." He said with a smirk. "More so in his houses than anywhere else." He handed her over to her mother and daughter and walked in with all his siblings.

Ella looked at Chloe. "He has a lot of hot brothers." She said shock before she shook her head and walked after the group.

Chloe knelt down to her daughter's level. "Are you okay if Lucifer becomes your stepdad?"

Trixie grinned brightly and nodded her head slightly. "I already love him before you mom." She leaned up and kissed her mother on her cheek. She walked over to join Mazi and Linda.

Penelope Decker looked at her only daughter. "You're almost glowing today honey."

Chloe smiled softly. "I guess I am." She said smiling. "Though he and his surprises are going to be something I will have to get used to or break him of that habit." She said simply. "Though I do kind of love this one."

Penelope smiled softly. "Your boss wanted to be here but got called in. She said to tell you that you got two weeks off starting today. And don't worry about Trixie she can stay with me while I'm in town or her fathers." She said simply. "And Dan decided to just drop of Trixie and go to work he figured you would understand but wishes you the best."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as everyone filed in. She took her mother's arm and they started to walk in. She leaned over as they walked down the aisle. "Daddy would have love Lucifer."

Penelope laughed softly as she walked her daughter down the aisle and handed her off to Lucifer. "Take good care of her."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I plan too. For the rest of my life."

Chloe looked across at Lucifer as they held hands. It was hard for her to believe that her husband is the youngest son of the almighty himself. Or the fact he is really Satan as well too. Or the fact that all of his siblings wherein the church watching there baby brother marrying her a human who now shared Lucifer's lifespan with him. She wasn't scared of what was to come through she did wonder if one day he would get tired of her though.

Lucifer looked at the priest and saw a twinkle in the man's eyes as he stood before them to speak. He wanted to ask a question as he looked at the priest it was bugging him slightly he couldn't ask if the priest was his father or not. He glanced over at his eldest brother sitting in the front row. He saw his brother nod his head slightly as if they shared something telepathically with him. He smirked softly as he turned back to look at Chloe and mouthed the words. 'I will tell you later.' He looked at the priest again and smirked in his rather devilish way as he waited for the priest to speak.

'Keep your thoughts pure Lucifer while you're in my house.'

Lucifer mentally sighed over those words in his head. As he tried not to keep picturing Chloe tied down on his bed. He couldn't help the fact his mind went there over and over again since shortly after he met her. He swallowed hard as he heard the priest start to speak.

"We are gathered here today to marry Chloe Decker to Samael Lucifer Morningstar in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here has any proof why these two shouldn't marry speak now or forever hold your peace?" The priest said looking around the church with everyone else.

Lucifer noticed his eldest brother sat there with his arms crossed over his chest watching him. He mentally shook his head slightly over the whole look and turned back to the priest then.

"Then if no one has anything to say we can move on. Who has the rings then?"

Ella handed the rings over to Lucifer.

Lucifer placed them on the priest bible.

Chloe's eyes noticed the rings were black with little blue diamonds in the center of his and her's had a large one in the center with little ones around the center of the ring. She looked back at him and smiled softly.

The priest looked at Lucifer. "Do you have any vows to repeat?"

Lucifer swallowed as he spoke. "On the day we first met I didn't think much about my self for what I had done to my siblings, my mother, and more importantly my old man. I still hold those scars when I was cast out to drift. But you threw that life safer and started to pull me in. Even when I panicked and fought back you kept pulling me in. Now I stand here before our friends, family, my siblings, and my father to say to you openly. That you are my one and only queen, my soul mate, the blessed gift that was gifted to me by my very own father. And I plan to show it to you and them for as long as I live. I love you Chloe and I always will."

Chloe was tearing up slightly over that. Before the priest could ask her she started to speak. "I know you always speak the truth to me. I know you will always speak the truth to me. I want to be your lifeline, your soul mate, your one and only, your queen, the mother of your children if we are blessed with any. And I want to be your healer as you have healed me from my own hurt. Above all else, I am your Venus the goddess of your love and heart. I would love you as Samael or as Lucifer. Because deep down the man who brought light to the world and the man who is king are the same to me. No matter what other's say about Samael or about Lucifer."

The priest blinked slightly. "Its time for the rings." He handed the female ring to Lucifer.

"Chloe I offer this ring to you as a symbol of my love and of the vows I have just spoken here today?" Lucifer said with a smile at her as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

The priest handed Chloe the groom's ring then.

"Lucifer I offer this ring to you as a symbol of my love and of the vows I have just spoken here today?" Chloe said with a grin on her face as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I now announce you husband and wife. May no one tear this couple apart. You may now kiss your wife." The priest said to Lucifer.

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Chloe deeply on the lips. The kiss held a promise for more much later on. He pulled back and took Chloe's hand in his as they turned around to face there family and friends.

"I like all here to meet Mr. and Mrs. Lucifer Morningstar." The priest said.

Everyone stood as Lucifer walked Chloe out of the church and back to his car.

Once Chloe was inside the car she turned to Lucifer. "Reception or are you taking me somewhere for more sex?" She asked with a smirk.

"The reception isn't until we get back we are heading to the airport. Your mom was upset we couldn't have one right away. But like I pointed out to her. She can plan a very big one for when we get back it seemed to make her very happy then." Lucifer said with a smile.

"And I don't think right now you can sit through one knowing you have to keep your hands to your self while we are there." She said with a smile. "Anyway dear husband?"

"We are going to take a private jet to a privately own island I am borrowing from someone who owes me a favor since I helped to make them a big star after all." He said with a smirk.

Chloe looked at him. "Who?" She asked wondering.

"David Copperfield." He said truthfully. "He sold his soul to me so he can do magic as well as he can." He said simply.

"Did you pack a swimsuit for me?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought you might like to swim nude?" He chuckled when he felt her slapped his arm hard. "I'm kidding though I would have no problem with that."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Only if there is a pool and we are alone."

Lucifer grinned brightly. "Noted." He smirked to himself as they parked at the airport and headed to the private jet. He helped her get on the plane.

Once the jet was in the sky Chloe got up and grabbed her suitcase and went and changed in the back after she had Lucifer undo the back of her dress for her first. She came out a while later in shorts and a t-shirt and went and sat in Lucifer's lap snuggling up against him.

"Tease." He muttered softly.

Chloe smirked softly. "No bed on here for hanky panky."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't want to join the mile high club?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Not really." She said trying to close her eyes as she leaned against Lucifer.

Lucifer's hands came around to her front and glided up to her breasts to rub them through her shirt. "Someone isn't wearing a bra." He tsked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time putting a wedding in my story and also my longest smut fic too. We will be getting back into the smut again after this chapter.


	4. To the beach.

Chloe slightly slapped his hands away from her breasts. "Am I going to have to cuff you again Mr. Morningstar?" She asked with a smirk.

"Only if you want to be tied down as I have my way with you over and over again Mrs. Morningstar?" Lucifer chuckled before he kissed her on the cheek.

Chloe placed her head on his shoulder as she nuzzled her nose against his neck.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Something tells me we would have a lot of fun with couple's sex toys." He kissed her blushing cheeks.

Chloe shook her head slightly.

Lucifer had a rather wicked look on his face. "Really shall I show you all the ones that are for couples?"

"No." She said trying to sound like she meant business and not rather liked the idea instead.

Lucifer chuckled again. "Lier." He held her to his lap as she glared at him. "It would be great fun using them on you or to watch you use them on your self too." He said with a smirk. "Tell me, have you ever heard of a spreader bar?"

"Its a police item?" Chloe answered him.

"No, it spreads your legs out nice and wide and keeps them there until I let them out of it. So you also haven't heard of a liberator or the hot seat. Or maybe even a spanking bench or a sex swing?" Lucifer asked smirking at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No."

"Maybe I should get them to use on you even a bondage chair, or hog tie you up, or what I really think your nipples and clit need?" Lucifer smirked as he pinched her nipples then. "Nipple and clit suckers set or clamps. I could get both to use on you."

Chloe wiggled slightly on his lap. "Behave." She said trying to sound stern but was kind of failing on that front.

Lucifer chuckled wickedly at her. He leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear. "When we are not on a case or Trixie is with us. I do plan on using all I just talked about on you to make you scream my name over and over again."

"Sex Fiend!" Chloe muttered softly.

Lucifer turned her away on his lap. "You're being naughty." He placed a hand on her lower stomach as slid his hand under her shorts and panties. "My naughty little bride is going to be punished now." He said as his hand slid down further into her panties.

Chloe tried to grab his hand as she felt Lucifer's free hand grab it and put it around his neck just as his fingers found her nub and start's to rub it. She let out a soft whimper as he kept on toying with it over and over again.

Lucifer whispered softly in her ear. "Shh. Enjoy your torture, my dear sweet wife."

Chloe swallowed hard before she asked him trying to distract him from what he was doing to her. "What was up with that look you had when you saw the priest?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "My father was the priest at the wedding."

Chloe gasped and let out a soft. "Oh." Over that and the mini orgasm, she just had too.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he reached further down to tease her pussy opening by sliding three fingers into her and slowly thrusting into her.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep back a moan from slipping past her lips.

Lucifer kept on trusting his fingers into her over and over again until he felt her get close to the edge. He pulled his fingers out of her, her panties, and her pants before he slipped those three fingers into his mouth to suck and lick them clean. "Hmm."

Chloe let out a soft whimper as she turned and face him. "Husband, are you going to leave me on the edge?"

Lucifer grinned at her wickedly. "Yes." He lifted her over into the next seat as he stood up and walked towards the galley. "Hungry?"

Chloe pouted cutely. "For you."

Lucifer smirked softly as he ducked into the galley then.

Chloe huffed slightly as she tried to plot her revenge for that teasing. She was going to make him pay for that one after she got him to make her cum again. This time without his fingers inside of her.

Lucifer came back shortly thereafter holding a plate of strawberries and a bowl of whip cream in his other hand. He sat down and smirked softly. "Want one?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe looked at him sternly. "I rather have your cock inside me fucking me."

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders as he dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream and held it out to her. "You need to eat a bit first."

Chloe opened her mouth and took the berry into her mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully on it before she leaned out and licked and sucked his fingers clean.

Lucifer fed her a couple more before his eyes twinkled as if he knew what mischief was heading there way vs the other. "Do you want my cock?"

Chloe looked at him with that look that clearly read's "Duh."

"I think you want to tease me even torture me. But how about we do the same to each other before we land." Lucifer said with a wicked smirk.

Chloe looked at him funny then. "Do you mean suck your cock?"

"Yes but hands off your self. You will only be torturing your self until we land and make it to our cozy little spot." Lucifer took a hold of her hands and placed it on his cock through his pants.

Chloe looked at him annoyed. "One of these days Lucifer. I'm going to tie you to the bed and after I make you hard and begging for me to ride you until we both cum. I'm just going to turn and walk away to leave you there in that state was punishment." She said simply as she stood and knelt down before him.

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smile as he watched her undo his pants and pull out his cock. "That will only work for so long my love. We both know I can get out of the handcuffs rather easily. You wouldn't get far before I either bent you over and slide on in. Or pressed you against the wall and took you hard and fast no matter how many times either one of us cum's."

Chloe looked at him annoyed. "Really?" She asked as she reached out and took a hold of his cock in her hands and slowly stroked him up and down. "Are you sure you're not connected to lust you are always very lustful towards me lately?"

Lucifer smirked as he watched her. He dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream and popped it into his mouth. "I'm sure." He had a rather wicked glint in his eyes as he watched her stroke his cock.

"Your plotting something, are you not?" She asked as she leaned forward and licked the head of his cock as she looked up at him.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk. "I could be thinking of tieing you to the bed and making a feast out of your whole body." He winked at her. "Though you would enjoy it as it is a slow very pleasurable torture."

Chloe took his cock into her mouth sucking on it happily.

Lucifer was enjoying watching his new wife suck his cock while he sat there eating Strawberries and whipped cream. After he finished those he put the two bowls aside as he looked at her. "Chloe stand, drop your pants and panties, and then sit back down on my lap slowly." He said with a smirk.

Chloe pulled back confused as she licked her bottom lip. "Huh?"

Lucifer smirked. "You will enjoy what's coming, my love."

Chloe stood up and dropped her shorts and panties and turned around and started to sit down on his lap slowly. She felt his cock being lined up to her pussy as she slowly slid down onto him with a moan. "Lucifer." She whimpered his name as she found her self fully seated with him wedged deeply inside of her to the hilt.

Lucifer pulled her back against his chest as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Ride me." His hands went to her stomach and slid under her shirt to rub her breasts and tease and torture her nipples.

Chloe started to ride him. "I feel you so deeply within me Lucifer." She bit her bottom lip and moaned as she felt Lucifer start to thrust up into her then.

Lucifer kissed the side of her neck as he slowly trusted up into her and she started to happily bounce herself on him. "Soon I should take you doggy style then you can really feel me very deep inside of you." He kissed her cheek. "You won't know where you end and I start." He chuckled softly as he helped her to bounce on his lap.

Chloe moaned softly as they rode together. "Lucifer." She moaned when he pinched her nipples and twisted them slightly in her fingers.

Lucifer whispered into her ear. "Shh, my queen shh." He picked her up and turned her so her face was in the seat as he pounded into her over and over again.

Chloe buried her face into the seat he was just sitting in as she moaned into it as he pounded away inside of her over and over again.

Lucifer rotated his hips inside of her and smirked when he got a squeal from her before she tightened up and came all over his cock. He trusted into her hard a few more times before he came into her deeply.

Chloe moaned against the seat as he slid out of her. She felt her panties sliding back up into place along with her shorts.

Lucifer helped Chloe to sit down and buckled her up in her seat before he tucked himself back into his pants and sat down next to her with his own seatbelt fastened as well too. "So how was the mile high club?"

Chloe just placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against him. "You're lucky I love you."

Lucifer chuckled as he held her against him. "Noted though it was fun wasn't it?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Yes. Though with all this sex you are going to wear me out before long."

Lucifer smirked softly. "And yet you keep on moaning for more and more Chloe."

Chloe reached up and pinched his nipple before she fell asleep against him.

Lucifer chuckled softly as they flew the rest of the way to the airport. Once they landed he carried Chloe out of the plain to the strange looks from everyone. "I wore my new bride out." He chuckled softly as their luggage was loaded and he started to drive away.

Chloe woke up a bit later and yawned softly. "You really love to channel a lot of sexual energy." She said truthfully.

"And its all aimed now at you. On you and in you as well too." Lucifer said simply. It wasn't long until they were at the beach. "A walk?" He asked once they parked the car and got out.

Chloe got out and took his hand. "I would love that." She said smiling at him.

Lucifer walked along the sand with her. "This is fun so is the other but so is this." He said with a smile.

Sometime later Chloe dragged Lucifer off for a bit of sex before they took a swim in bathing suits.

They spent there trip walking, talking, cuddling, or full on sex before there return trip. Where on the whole flight home he behaved he didn't speak until they were in the car on the drive to the loft. "If you want us to move out of the loft we can move into one of my many other homes or pick out one we can both be happy with together." He said with a smile. "Just think about it okay."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "You're not going to ask me to quit my job?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No. Though you do know one day you will have to when people start to notice your no longer aging. That and with Trixie one day years from now we will have to tell her. Or we don't have to if you don't want to. But a lot of these things are for a later date."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I have toyed with the idea of being a P.I." She said truthfully. "I'm not sure if I want to take that leap into it while Trixie is still young."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "One day I will have to return home." He said as he drove. "That's back to hell not to the silver city sadly."

Chloe reached over and patted him on his arm. "Maybe one day your father will let you return." She reached over and took his hand as he kept on driving. "I'm here for you my husband." She kissed the back of his hand.

Lucifer smiled softly. "Thank you, my sweet wife." He held her to him as the car came to a parked outside of the loft. "Do you want me to carry you inside?"

Chloe smiled softly. "At least over the threshold Lucifer."

Lucifer got out and went around and picked Chloe up out of the car and carried her inside.

The bartender smirked watching his boss carry his wife in. "Sir do you need help?"

"Do you mind putting the luggage from the car into the elevator and send it to the penthouse for me." He said stepping onto the elevator before the bartender could answer him. He carried her to the penthouse and carried her all the way to his bed before he set her down. "Once again you're in my bed."

Chloe smirked at him. "Yes." She pulled him down beside him. "Nap first." She nuzzled up against him before she fell asleep.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he heard the elevator come up as the bartender did what he asked of him. He closed his eyes and dreamed of wild mad sex with his wife in it. He couldn't help but love that dream of his as he slept on.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for my next most likely an evil and twisted idea to do this pairing. >.> You all know where sex and lots of it could lead you too.


End file.
